1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a handheld electronic device and particularly relates to a handheld electronic device with an increased inner space for accommodating components.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology industry advances rapidly in recent years, and handheld electronic devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers, are now extensively used in our daily life. As these electronic products become more and more common and gradually develop to be more convenient, multi-functional, and beautiful, appearance design becomes an important factor that attracts the consumers when they select and buy these handheld electronic devices.
Take the smart phone as an example. The smart phone provides multiple functions and can be used as a mobile phone, a basic WORD processor, a wireless modem, etc., and provide wireless network access. The smart phone provides various services, which allow the user to access the Internet, receive/send E-mails, and uploading data to cloud servers. Users' demands for smart phones have grown in recent years, and in order to satisfy the demands of different users, more functions are added to smart phones. Since more functions are added, the number of the components in the smart phone increases. The added components occupy the inner space of the smart phone and affect the design of the shape and size of the smart phone (e.g. miniaturization).